Tomb Raider: the Lost Chronicles
by Jane Cody
Summary: Lost Chronicles of Lara's life
1. The Grecian Tomb

Tomb Raider: The Lost Chronicles  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Grecian Tomb  
  
Lara Croft entered the tomb through the ceiling. She landed on her feet and looked around. "I hope that this is the right one, I think the trapdoor might have been there to throw me off but oh well." She said to herself. On this adventure she was searching for the Mirror Of Apollo. The Mirror Of Apollo was said to hold mystic powers that would give you the gift of prophecy, but only if you looked in it. The Mirror showed many things, it would either show the past, present, or future.  
  
Lara walked around a pillar that was directly in front of her. Ahead she could see a doorway, but a giant stone that must have fallen down over the years blocked it. Lara walked up to it, leaned back and pulled. She pulled it back from the entryway and walked through. Suddenly a lion came up and pounced on her. She drew her pistols and aimed at it. The lion pounced before she had a good shot and bit at her leg. When it pounced she had shot at it and struck it in the back. It roared in pain and pounced again, but Lara was ready for it and shot it again with her pistols and killed it. Lara put her guns in their holster and went on.  
  
A hole in the roof shone the sun in. at the bottom of the rays was a pedestal. On the pedestal was something she couldn't see clearly because it reflected the sun. She went around the pedestal to look at it and saw it was the Mirror Of Apollo. She stood there and thought for a moment. "This seems to easy," she thought, "I wonder why?" With her left hand she drew one of her pistols, and with her right she reached over and grabbed to Mirror.  
  
As soon as she removed the mirror Lara heard a buzzing noise. Lara stuck the Mirror into her pack and drew her other pistol. She turned to the entrance from which she came. She gasped. It had started closing! While running she re-holstered her pistols and ducked under the closing door.  
  
In the room from which she had entered through the entryway, the buzzing was even louder. She looked around for a way out and spied a hole in the middle of the ceiling and the wall. She looked closer and saw that the hole was moving! Lara looked closer and saw that it wasn't a hole! It was a swarm of Killer Bees!  
  
Her guns weren't any use here. She ran to the center of the room and jumped up to the trapdoor from before. Lara had just caught the edge when the bees spotted her and came towards her. She pulled herself up and shut the door just as she had gotten stung by a couple of bees.  
  
Lara jumped up immediately because the cave started collapsing around her! She made her way out as she had gotten in. Outside she jumped into the plane that she had flown there with. She started the engine and flew it up into the air. She turned on the autopilot and set it for England.  
  
While she was in the plane towards England, she studied the Mirror a little more. The ancient Greek markings said: "Apollo's Looking-Glass is cursed to any mortal who shall look into it." Lara set it down in the seat next to hers and leaned back in her own seat. She put her hands behind her head and fell asleep for she had not had any rest for the 3 days that she was inside the tomb. 


	2. Dreams are unreal

CHAPTER 2:The Dream  
  
Lara's dream was very long and very strange.  
  
She was running through an old tomb and the place was filling up with sand.  
  
She figured she was in Egypt.  
  
  
  
The sand was so deep that she was in up to her hips.  
  
  
  
Then the sand got very moist.  
  
  
  
Lara started sinking.  
  
  
  
She realized suddenly that it was now quicksand.  
  
  
  
She tried swimming because the sand just got higher and higher, but to no avail.  
  
  
  
She thrashed to get over the quicksand but she was only pulled under more.  
  
  
  
"Help! Help" She cried, but it only came out as "Lp! Lp!" and it was quiet as a whisper.  
  
  
  
In a last resort she threw her hand up to reach a ledge of some sort, but it was in vain.  
  
  
  
She held her breath at the last second before she got pulled under.  
  
  
  
All that was above the sand was her tops of her fingers.  
  
  
  
She sat under the sand for 4 minutes until she absolutely needed to breathe.  
  
  
  
Lara tried to breathe in but she only got a mouthful of sand.  
  
  
  
She choked and her head swam.  
  
  
  
Everything went gray.  
  
  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand seize hers and pull her out of the sand.  
  
  
  
She tried to look at her rescuer, but she sputtered and the person was only a gray figure.  
  
  
  
A voice said "Lara? Lara are you there?"  
  
  
  
Lara jumped into awakening.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh it was only a dream, but a scary one at that…" she said shakily looking at herself covered in cold sweat and feeling weak.  
  
  
  
"Lara! Are you there? Is something wrong?" Thomas Jeese, her butler, said over the radio.  
  
  
  
She picked up the receiver and said into it "Yes I'm here, I had dozed off for a moment there…" 


End file.
